five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Teletubbyland
Five Nights at Teletubbyland is a Five Nights at Freddy's game with Teletubbies characters. It is the first game in the Five Nights at Teletubbyland series. It eventually got a sequel called Five Nights at Teletubbyland 2. Teletubbies Heroes *'White Tubby' is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Teletubbyland. He is dressed in white cloth and wears a top hat with the texture of a leopard's skin. The shape of his antenna is unknown, if he even has one. *'Phone Tubby' is the dueteragonist and obviously the Phone Guy of Five Nights at Teletubbyland. Both his color and antenna shape are unknown. Villains *'Tinky Winky' is the largest, oldest, wisest, and without a doubt, the fattest out of all the Teletubbies. He is dressed in purple cloth and sports an upside down triangle as an antenna. He becomes active on Night 3 and is the most unpredictable. If the player runs out of power, Tinky Winky's face will appear in the left door and will be shimmering and illuminating. He is the Freddy of Five Nights at Teletubbyland, making him the main antagonist. *'Dipsy' is a stubborn and often selfish Teletubby who will sometimes refuse to go along with their ideas. He is darker skinned than the others and is dressed in green cloth, as well as having a dipstick for an antenna, hence his name. He becomes active on Night 1 and is the Bonnie of Five Nights at Teletubbyland. *'Laa-Laa' is the kindest and most caring out of the Teletubbies, looking out for them. She is dressed in yellow cloth and has a spiral-like object for an antenna. She is the Chica of Five Nights of Teletubbyland and becomes active on Night 1. *'Po' is the smallest and youngest out of all the Teletubbies. She is dressed in red cloth and has a circle for an antenna. She is the Foxy of Five Nights at Teletubbyland and becomes active on Night 2. *'Noo-Noo' is the Balloon Boy of Five Nights at Teletubbyland and becomes active on Night 2. *An unnamed brown Teletubby is the Golden Freddy of FNaT. He has no clear starting point and if the camera in W. Hall Corner changes from Tinky Winky to a close-up of his face. If the monitor is pulled down, the brown Teletubby will appear in the office. Upon pulling the monitor back up, he will disappear. He is the second oldest, is dressed in brown cloth and sports a square as an antenna. Cameras *'The Office' is where the player is. On both sides, there are sliding steel doors which the player can use to defend him/herself from the Teletubbies. There are also two lights that illuminate the end of the halls. They also reveal Dipsy and Laa-Laa if they are there. *The Show Stage is where Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa start off. In general, Dipsy is the first to leave and Laa-Laa is the second. There is vice-versa in this, but Tinky Winky is always the last to leave. *'Po Cove' is the starting location for Po. Phone Tubby says that the player should frequently check this camera. Keeping the camera off of Po Cove for too long will make Po more active. There are four stages; first, the curtain is closed. Second, Po is peeking her head out. Third, she is completely out of the curtain. Fourth, Po is no longer in the Po Cove camera. *The Control Pannel is a machine with countless buttons that is the starting place for Noo-Noo. Apparently, the buttons make animal sounds when pressed, according to the Teketubbies Wiki. Dipsy and Po can come here. *The Table is where the Teletubbies eat their Tubby Custard and Tubby Toast. It has four seats and all Teletubbies that start off in Tubby Beds can come here. *The Slide is an alternate entrance/exit of the Tubbytronic Superdome. All Teletubbies can come here. They will also climb up and slide down the titular object. Noo-Noo can also come here, but he doesn't climb up/slide down. *The Roof is the very top of the Tubbytronic Superdome. Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po can come here. There is a hole on Roof and is how they get here. *The Tubby Custard Machine is a machine that makes Tubby Custard. Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po can come here. *The Tubby Toaster is a machine that makes Tubby Toast. Dipsy, Tinky Winky, and Po can come here. *The Doors are the entrance/exit of the Tubbytronic Superdome. It can faintly be seen from Roof. Any of the Teletubbies, except Barney and the unnamed brown one can come here. *'West Hall' is the hall on the left. Dipsy, Po, and Noo-Noo get into the office from here. *'W. Hall Corner' is the very end of West Hall. *'East Hall' is the hall on the right. Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa get into the office from here. *'E. Hall Corner' is the very end of East Hall. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages